Dance With Me?
by emzypemzy
Summary: The team are out for drinks and Morgan realises some things. Then an unexpected person makes an appearance and Morgan ups his game.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Finally got some sort of inspiration :)

Dance With Me?

1

"Come on Baby Girl..." Morgan prompted with a smile, his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Dance with me?" He requested. They were at their usual bar with the team for drinks, relaxing off their last case and he was determined that tonight he would finally get her up on the dance floor.

"Nu-uh Hot Stuff, I am more than happy here with my drink and my girls." She said with a smile motioning to JJ and Emily with her bright coloured cocktail with its silly umbrella. Although dancing wasn't Garcia's thing, she knew Morgan would persevere every time, and it boosted her confidence just that little bit, but she still wasn't going to. Not even for him. She loved their back and forth about it too much. It was a part of their bar time ritual.

"Come on Mamma." He pouted at her, moving to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders, kneading softly – as if to sweeten the pot for her. "Come and shake those hips and shows us just how sexy you can really be..." He said, his tone almost challenging; daring her to do it.

"Hot Stuff, you go shake your _groove_ _thang_ and enjoy yourself, don't spend your whole night over here trying to get me to show you how to _really _dance. You know fine well once I say 'No' that I mean 'No'." She teased further.

He pouted at her again as she turned around to look up at him in ending her sentence. "Please Princess, you're killing me here! Do you get off on saying 'No' to me baby?" He asked and she laughed, her eyes sparkling as she replied:

"I would love nothing more than to say '_Yes_' to some things Angel Face, but you make it so much more fun to say 'No'."

"You are the devil, woman." He said with a laugh, placing an over exaggerated kiss to her temple before removing her empty glass from her hand and heading towards the bar.

"Getting me drunk won't work Morgan! You should know that by now!" She called out to his retreating form with a smile. She turned back to the table and caught JJ and Emily's eyes with a smile and a wink as they smiled at one of her and Morgan's usual displays.

On coming back to the table with another of Garcia's brightly coloured concoctions Morgan stepped in behind her, one hand coming around her to rest on the edge of the table and the other, with the drink, coming around from the other side to place it in front of her with a flourish. He placed a dramatic kiss to her cheek as he placed it in front of her before pulling back and placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them slightly. Upon rising back up to look at the rest of the team and join in their conversation he finally clocked the man across from him with his fists and jaw clenched who did not seem to like where his hands were.

Morgan's brow furrowed in confusion before the man stuck out his hand and introduced himself in a deep voice;

"Oliver Campbell." Derek shook his hand and was about to introduce himself when the man spoke again: "And you must be Derek Morgan." Now Derek was _really_ confused: who was this guy? "Penelope's told me so much about you." And in that instant Derek knew that this man in front of him was _with _Garcia, with _his_ Baby Girl – and she hadn't told him – it was in the way he spoke her name: as if it held the greatest of treasures on his lips and as if that one name had so many hidden secrets. Secrets only they shared.

He quickly removed his hands from Garcia's shoulders as if burned, he couldn't believe she hadn't told him, and the way this Oliver was looking at him he did not appreciate the gestures he had just witnessed.

Garcia turned around and looked up at Derek with a somewhat uneasy half smile, unsure how he would react. She hadn't meant for Oliver to come yet, she had said she was going to text him after she had spoken to the team about the case for a bit and then he was to come, but he had decided just to pop in straight from work and unintentionally scuppered her plans to tell her best friend about him. She knew that telling Morgan just before he met him was cowardly but she hadn't had the courage. She knew that her and Derek's 'relationship' was beginning to change, and if she wasn't mistaken it was _progressing_. However she had met Oliver one night out with the girls and he was sweet and nice and handsome and he had asked her out and she had said yes on a whim, it couldn't hurt to go to dinner with the man, could it?

She hadn't expected to like him as much as she did, to have as much fun. Sure he wasn't as in tune with her as her best friend but he was charming and he treated her like a princess – it was nice to be treated like that. It had been a while since Kevin and her had broken up and she had enjoyed the intimacy of the date, enjoyed being back in the saddle so to speak. And when he had kissed her goodnight it had been nice, his lips whispering over hers. She had decided when he pulled away with a smile that she would see him again, she didn't have anything to lose and she didn't have a reason not to put herself back out there in the world of dating.

She had gone to Derek's for their usual movie night the following night and everything was as it always was: the laughing, the flirting, the teasing and the cuddling. It was all a part of them and as much as she had meant and planned to tell him then she couldn't, she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, didn't want him to stop drawing the soft patterns on her arms or for him to pull away from her, to take her head from its place on his chest; for him to ask questions and try to profile her while he tried to work out the best way to 'talk' to the guy. She just wanted to stay in this happy place they had and let it play out. She didn't want to spoil this forward progression that she was sure had begun. And, she rationalised, it wasn't as if he told her about his dates and this progression that was occurring wasn't certain, it wasn't 'official' or anything, it was just happening – so she had every right to be with somebody else. Sure, _some_thing between them was changing and she did not want to rock the boat but realistically she knew that, in case she was imagining this, then she was entitled to a back up of sorts. And Oliver was a nice guy.

Now, however, she was beginning to wish she hadn't said to Oliver about tonight: Morgan had taken about three steps away from her and was not looking at her as Oliver took a seat next to her, kissing her cheek as he sat down. Oliver had wanted to see her again this week and on impulse she had invited him to this so that she would not be alone with him - she knew that by now he was trying to move their relationship forward and she wasn't ready for that. Especially not because her and Morgan had gotten even closer still and she didn't think being with Oliver any longer was a good idea. Not when she couldn't help her sub conscious from wanting Morgan to bend his head down that little bit further and capture her lips under his when they were slouching on his couch or standing talking. Her soft spot for her best friend had grown and she knew that it was hardly fair on Oliver.

Morgan was casting covert glances at Garcia as Oliver sat down next to her and they began to chat away happily. He couldn't help the bubble of hurt mixed with jealousy in his gut. He had thought she understood his intentions; sure he had said them aloud or specified anything but he was _sure_ she had realised they were getting closer, moving forward. Moving towards a point when he could ask her out and she would say yes. He had thought they were getting closer to that point, he had been sure that after tonight and this weekend he could have asked her and she would have said yes, that he could have finally gotten to take his Baby Girl out and show her how much she meant to him. But apparently he had been wrong – all this time she had had Oliver blooming Campbell and he felt like a fool.

The hurt seemed to solidify in his gut and he knew that he was being lousy conversation for Emily but right now he was beyond caring about that. He dragged his eyes away from the couple at the table and headed straight for the bar. Emily stopped mid sentence as Morgan walked away from her towards the bar. She had a sinking suspicion about what, or more specifically who, was on his mind. Walking after him she met him at the bar and took the drink out of his hand before he placed it to his mouth.

"You know it won't help." She said plainly with no pretences. He sighed and nodded slowly, agreeing with her, if begrudgingly.

"Did you guys know?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I thought there was someone, but to be honest I thought it was you." She said with a small laugh. "Some profiler, eh?"

"Well I thought I was getting somewhere Emily. I thought we were on the same page – apparently not."

"So you _were_ finally making a move on our resident tech kitten then Mr Morgan?" Emily teased with a smile.

"Yeah." He said softly, his eyes darting once again to the pair at the table who were now laughing away at something Reid had said.

"So Morgan..." came JJ's voice from behind him and he spun around to face the blonde. "Don't tell me you are just gonna sit here and sulk? Where's that Derek Morgan charm I keep hearing about?" She teased. "That guy over there doesn't know the ins and outs of yours and Garcia's relationship, that much is obvious, so why don't you show him?"

"Jayje...you trying to tell me you want me to make him jealous?" He asked with a famous Derek Morgan half grin.

"Never. I wouldn't do such a thing." She said with a smile and a laugh. "Just don't pull away now; I know for a _fact_ that you have been doing everything right..." She said cryptically, referring to some of the hints Garcia had dropped previously. Emily smiled at JJ's words: the woman had played it just right. And when Morgan took off back to the table she knew that it had worked, like a charm. The two women clinked their glasses together and headed back to the table after Morgan ready to witness Derek Morgan at his best.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: This chapter's shorter but it was needed

I don't own Criminal Minds.

2

"Hey Sweetness." Morgan called out as he approached the table once more with his patented grin on his face. "You sure I can't tempt you with that dance?" Emily and JJ watched as Oliver's eyes darkened slightly.

"Darlin' I already told you 'No', and as much as it kills me to say it again; I am not gonna dance with you." She said with a smile, his perseverance, once again, making her grin. He pouted at her in response.

"You're breaking my heart here baby." He said in mock hurt.

"Oh, mon cheri, you'll survive I am sure. Even a mere mortal such as your handsome self can do it." She shot back with a low chuckle.

"Oh I'm not so sure Mamma, what if this mere mortal doesn't want to? What if he just really wants an oracle to show him how he should be moving his _groove thang?"_

"Well sadly my vision, tonight is not your night – the oracle of all things bright and beautiful is not on call tonight." She said sadly with a smile that contradicted her tone of voice.

Emily and JJ watched amused as the two flung their banter back and forth and Oliver remained unnoticed by the pair, each sucked into their own little world from the first word.

"Are you so sure about that Goddess? I thought the Oracle of the All Knowing never stopped? That she was always ready?" He teased, knowing he was going to get a reaction out her.

"Oh ho, handsome," she warned. "You _know_ you don't want to go there, you know mamma gets nasty when you do..."

He chuckled at her words, wondering just how many things she said were actually filled with innuendo. "Well what if I do Princess?" He asked with a smirk. "What if I finally want you to repay all those _promises_?"

"You can't always get what you want D." She said with a shrug and a smile that grew at his mock hurt reaction – the man was a dramatist.

"But, P." He implored with his patented puppy dog eyes. "Pwease? One dance Angel, show the rest of them how it's done?"

"Nu-uh handsome." She said, waggling her finger at him. "Tonight's not your lucky night. You really should listen to your horoscope...it's surprisingly accurate." She joked knowing that he didn't believe in them.

"Penelope..." Oliver said in her ear, breaking her from the conversation with Morgan. Morgan turned away with a slight groan – this wasn't working. But when he faced Emily and JJ's pleased smiles and not-so-subtle thumbs ups he figured maybe something had worked then. Walking over to their side of the table with a questioning look he waited for their explanation.

"She didn't take her eyes off of you that whole conversation and Oliver really didn't like that, plus with the nicknames you were both dolling out and the fact that although he started talking to her she just watched you walk all the way over here I think you're making more progress than you thought." Emily reported with a grin before taking a sip of her drink and grabbing his hand; "Now come on, _Casanova_, how about you come dance with us girls and we show her just what she's missing out on, eh?" She asked with a wink as her and JJ led the way to the dance floor.

Garcia couldn't help but watch as Morgan walked away, the man was too damn good looking for his own good! She watched as he met JJ and Emily's smiles before being whisked off on to the dance floor, and no matter that it was only JJ and Emily who were dancing with him she couldn't help but wish that she was up there too.

Seeing her looking at the dance floor, Oliver spoke up: "You want to dance Penelope?" He asked, almost probing, testing the waters so to speak.

"No thanks." She said plainly with a small smile before sipping some more of her drink and asking him about his day. He did not notice the far off look in her eyes, but, however, he did notice the coveted glances she kept shooting towards the dance floor, or more specifically to Derek Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: **VERY short** but the next one makes up for it, this was just the right time to stop this one :) Pwomised klcm I would try update now - so HERE WE GO :))

I don't own Criminal Minds

3

After dancing with the girls for a good number of songs Morgan sauntered back to the table with a wide grin, some of his confidence restored as he placed his hands on Garcia's waist and spun her around – away from her and Reid's conversation - to face him. She was greeted with a warm Derek Morgan smile as his hands remained where they were.

"So..." He began with a smirk. "You like what you saw there Mamma?" He continued, his smile remaining in place as she smiled back up at him.

"Well you sure know how to _shake it_ Hot Stuff, but was there really any doubt?" She said with a laugh.

"You sure you don't wanna take me for a test drive? See if I really know how to _'shake it'_?" He asked, using his hands to move her slowly to the music.

"Derek Morgan!" She exclaimed, reaching for his hands and weakly attempting to pull them off. "Are you trying to make me dance?"

"Well I would have thought that would be obvious Princess, you being the 'Goddess of the All Knowing' and all." He teased with a smirk.

"Why Derek, you do play dirty." She teased her voice laced heavily with innuendo. "I like it." She teased, fire in her eyes.

"Oh don't I know it Baby Girl." He teased back, having to bite back a groan at the images that she so easily evoked in his mind.

The next thing Morgan knew a large arm was placed around Garcia's waist and she was pulled from his grasp and into Oliver's chest. Not letting himself become down heartened by the sudden loss of the upper hand, he simply ignored the man behind his Baby Girl and spoke up:

"Well sweetheart." He said, as he softly pulled on one of her curls so that it spring back up. "I am gonna get another drink, what can I get you? Same as our usual Friday Night Wind Down?" He asked, his question automatically excluding the man who's arm was currently around the woman he wanted to have those 2.5 kids with.

"Definitely my Chocolate Adonis, it wouldn't be Friday night drinks without it." She replied with a smile as she stepped from Oliver's grasp to come and get the drinks with him.

"Pump your brakes gorgeous, you sit your ass on down and I'll bring them to you. You know how it works."

She saluted him with a smile and a laugh as she sat herself down on at the table between Reid and JJ, waiting patiently for Morgan to come back with their drink she slipped into the conversation easily – unintentionally leaving her "date" to attempt to squeeze himself back into her orbit.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: this one's longer as promised...one step closer now.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

4

Morgan couldn't help but smile as he walked back to the table, two ridiculously bright drinks in his hands, as he saw Garcia chatting animatedly with JJ and Oliver it seemed had been left to try and find his own way into the conversations of the tight knit group.

Walking up behind Garcia, ignoring the look Oliver shot him, Derek placed 'their' drink in front of her: it was a mix of a ridiculous variety of shots and fruit juice which Garcia had discovered one night when they had made 'punch' out of all of the alcohol she had in her cupboards. Despite it looking almost radioactive in colour she had enthused about it, raving that it tasted of gummy bears. And he had to admit that it did, and it was damn good. Ever since then their last drink of the evening was always, without fail, this almost sickeningly sweet concoction. He wouldn't drink it for anyone else – he was a beer man – but Garcia had made it a tradition and he knew what happened when you tried to break them. He would much rather keep his remaining dignity.

The rest of the team began counting down while Morgan and Garcia looked at each other with smiles and challenging eyes. Oliver had no idea what was going on.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...ONE!"

On the last count the two began to chug their drink. Garcia banged her glass down on the table with obvious glee at being the first to finish and Morgan's followed a second later and he turned to her exclaiming that she had been lucky and it was a one off, never to happen again. And she protested straight back that she was just better than him. And then just as suddenly as they had erupted into friendly banter they stopped: Morgan's hand was gently under her chin, his thumb slowly brushing away a little of the lethal cocktail that was at the corner of her lips. She froze, he froze and it seemed to them that the whole bar froze at that moment when their eyes connected. It was as if the whole place knew that that moment was different than all the usual ones - that in this one there was a definite change to the dynamic. This one wasn't laughed off, this one was crushed when Oliver's hand landed on Garcia's shoulder, squeezing softly and startling her as he congratulated her on her "win" even though he hadn't understood what had happened before him he had known that he needed to step in – and fast.

Morgan's shoulders became rigid as Oliver took his Baby Girl's attention from him, took her out of the moment they had just shared, and he was sure that it was a moment. And not just _a _moment, but _the_ moment which would change it all. He knew from Garcia's eyes that he had not been the only one to feel the shifting of the tides beneath their stares.

"Hey mama, you think you can handle another one?" Morgan asked; his voice full of tease as he drew her attention back to him with a smile.

"Oh, handsome, I can handle so much more than you think." She teased back, her voice sinfully throaty and he couldn't help but smile wider at her. "But I have a sneaky suspicion you are trying to get me drunk hot stuff, what, trying to take advantage of me?"

"I would never." He said in mock hurt, clutching at his chest, before he smiled wickedly: "Would it work?"

"Derek Morgan! You are unbearable." She exclaimed, her happy smile and her glittering eyes betraying her words. "It may, but if I finally got to taste your brand of chocolate then I'd like to remember it." She teased with a wink, Oliver once again fading into the background of her mind.

Morgan groaned in response before articulating a reply: "_Trust me_ baby, you would _definitely_ remember it." He said with confidence as his mind relayed the many times he had made love to this woman in his dreams – he had to be an expert by now surely.

"And the ego has landed!" She replied with one of her raucous laughs. "Don't think much of yourself eh Morgan?"

"Nah, I don't think baby, I know. I mean you plus me, where else but to "awesome" could we go?" He shot back with a smirk as his eyes darkened at the thought.

"Only awesome?" She pouted, her mind wandering to what it would be like to feel every inch of her delicious best friend and have it called hers.

"Awesome, fantastic, out of this world baby, whatever you wanna call it." He corrected with a wink.

"Well you are making this a very tempting prospect my love. Alas, if only I wasn't otherwise engaged."

He balked at those words – was she _engaged_ to this blonde whippet? His eyes shot to her left hand, searching for a ring and when he came up empty handed he sighed in relief, his eyes dancing with happiness. He was still in with a chance. Laughing softly to herself at the look of sheer horror that had overcome Morgan's face at the word engaged she excuse herself to go to the bathroom, waving her left hand obviously, highlighting the empty ring finger to see Morgan's reaction, "Don't miss me too much.", was her parting shot to the table of friends.

Both Oliver and Morgan watched her until she was out of view before Morgan excused himself to get another drink. Oliver followed.

Ordering another beer almost immediately as he made it to the bar, Morgan relaxed against the bar with an easy smile, maybe he could continue to move him and Garcia forwards despite this Oliver character after all.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't hit on my girlfriend." Came the now familiar and hated voice from over his shoulder. Morgan didn't flinch, he took his beer from the bar and turned to face the man behind him.

"Sorry man, that's just how me and Garcia are." He shrugged, taking a sip of his pint.

"I highly doubt that. It seemed that the second I came in you were even closer to her than before. I don't appreciate someone moving in on my girlfriend." He said lowly.

"Hey man, she's my best friend, I'm not going to treat her any different 'cos some guy tells me to." Morgan said somewhat defensively.

"If that's how you treat your best friend then maybe you ought to wonder why you have such unhealthy relationships." Oliver said plainly.

"Woah, you don't know the half of it. You don't know what's happened in the past, or in the not so past, you have no right to be telling me this shit. You don't know me, or Garcia." Morgan said, his hackles rising.

"I know your type Derek Morgan, and I know that you're just messing Penelope about, she deserves more than that, and she finally does have something more than that. Why can't you just let your best friend have a little bit of happiness?" Oliver demanded to know, the other man's cool demeanour fazing him slightly.

"Because she won't be happy with someone like you." Morgan said simply, his voice confident.

"Whatever you tell yourself to get through the 'lonely' nights Agent Morgan, but consider this a warning, do not hit on my girlfriend."

"Did you just threaten me?" Morgan asked, incredulous. "I'm not going to stop flirting with my girl just because you aren't comfortable with it. Not in a million years buddy."

"You're not even going to deny flirting with her then? Not even going to try and splutter out that you're not hitting on her?" Oliver asked with an amused smirk, Derek Morgan had spunk that was for sure, it seemed maybe this was game on.

"No, I'm not, I was _definitely_ hitting on her." Morgan said with a smile, looking over Oliver's shoulder. Oliver followed his gaze and saw where his eyes were: connected with none other than Penelope Garcia's. Crap, that didn't look too good for him.

"Care to dance Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, his eyes sparkling as he stepped around Oliver and towards her smiling face. He had spotted her just as Oliver had asked him the question and on noticing that little line between her eyebrows he knew she had been there for more than a few minutes – she had o doubt heard most of the conversation between the two alpha males. And so he had taken his chance and technically admitted to her that he was in fact making a move on her, hoping that she would take him over the blonde twig that was Oliver Campbell.

"Handsome, I am _still_ not going to dance with you, but I wouldn't say no to you buying me a drink." She said with a smile.

"Well that I can do Baby Girl, what can I get you?"

"Something _delicious_." She exclaimed with a dramatic wave of her hand.

"One Bahama Mama coming up then, gorgeous." Derek said, retreating to the bar after reading her signals. She wanted to talk to Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry for the wait and no review replies – everything was a bit hectic at the time somehow!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

5

Morgan felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and turned with a smile, handing her the drink that had just been placed in front of him on the bar.

"Thanks Hot Stuff." Garcia said with a smile, leaning on the bar next to him and sipping her drink. They both stood for a second or two just taking sips of their drinks and looking around the bar, somewhat unsure of how to broach the subject.

"So..." Morgan prompted. "Where's Fred?"

"Handsome." She mock scolded, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "_Oliver_ is away home."

"And he left you here with me? Not a very smart man." Morgan said, his eyes full of playful intent.

"Well, telling you not to flirt with me was a bad move on his part, not very smart." Garcia replied with a smile, "Meant you finally told me what these past few weeks have been about."

"Months, baby, _months._" She cocked an eyebrow in question, taking a sip of her drink and smiling in compliment to the concoction. "Yeah, believe it Sweetness, you just didn't see what was going on behind the scenes. I guess I figured the only way to make us go forward was to do it gradually, give you a chance to back off if you didn't want it. I wanted to play it safe I suppose, so all this started properly a few months ago, although with us I reckon it's been brewing since way before that." He said honestly with a half-grin.

"Well, well, well, it seems I was right, there _is_ a chivalrous bone in Derek Morgan's body after all." She teased with a smile that reached her eyes, causing them to sparkle all the more in the dimly lit bar.

"Baby, you wound me so." He replied in mock hurt, happy that they had so easily slipped back into their special brand of back and forth.

"It'd take more than that to make a dent in that ego of yours Hot Stuff and you know it." She teased, realising in her mind that she was stalling the real conversation she knew that they had to continue.

"Oh, you don't play nice Baby Girl." He continues with a pout on his lips. "But that's beside the point, you're distracting me with your –"

"Unbelievable wit and ability to tell it like it is?" When he didn't reply the second she had stopped she continued. "Dazzled by my good looks handsome?" She teased with a smile.

"Oh, you have no idea Baby Girl. But are you trying to distract me gorgeous?"

"Never." She said with wide eyes as she took another sip of her drink to cover her smirk.

"Always." He shot back with a grin.

"Maybe."

"Definitely. See, you're doing it again." He laughed, incredulous that he was so sucked in by this woman that he was being so easily distracted.

"I'm not doing anything handsome, you're the one who's head isn't in the game."

"Nu uh woman, my head, is definitely in the game." He said with feeling and when she caught the tone of his voice and the determined look in his eyes she knew that he was now referring to them. Her avoidance tactics were over now. She had panicked slightly about this would and could lead to which had caused her avoidance to begin with, but now she knew that this was definitely the right thing to do. It was all in the way he was looking at her now.

"Good." She said softly, lowering her eyes from his strong gaze.

"Good? I'd say more like _great_." Morgan said with a smile as she looked up at him again.

"Aw sugar, you sure do know how to make a goddess blush." She said with a laugh as she tapped a finger to his cheek.

"Oh, I know a _lot_ of ways to do that, and not all of them PG-13...but they were _made_ for you, so maybe they are just PG." He said with a wink and she laughed into her drink. The man was unbearable cheesy sometimes, well maybe not _un_bearably because the things her mind could conjure up from that sentence were _definitely _bearable. More than that in fact.

"Why Derek Morgan, are you propositioning me?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she played it up.

"If you'd call the rest of our lives a proposition then yes I am Baby Girl." He replied without a thought, however when her eyes went wide and her mouth stopped its ascent into one of her beautiful smiles his blood turned to ice in his veins. "I am so sorry Garcia," He said, panic rising in his voice. "If that's too," He began. "If this is all too," He tried again. "I didn't mean to say that." He finished somewhat lamely.

"Oh you can't take something like that back now that it's out there sugar." She said and as his head snapped up he saw her face light up by one of her massive smiles as her eyes, still filled with their usual playful nature, met his with a wink. "And I sure as hell am not gonna let you forget that you said those words to me..._finally_." She teased, eyes widening as she said the last word.

"There's nothing in the world that would make me forget them Pen, I meant each and every word." He said, so glad that she hadn't been overwhelmed or shocked by his almost involuntary reply before.

"Well you better have handsome, because," she moved closer to him, placing her drink on the bar next to him. "I feel, exactly," She played with the collar on his shirt. "The same." She said with a slow smile, and he did exactly what he had wanted to do since he began all this; he kissed her. Softly, sensually as they got used to the little pulses of electricity that were accompanying each breathless little kiss.

---

"So what did you tell Oliver on Friday that he actually left?" Emily asked the following Monday at work.

"That although he was kind and funny and handsome he wasn't the one who was in my heart." Garcia said simply, a massive smile on her face.

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that or he may be forced to get jealous." Morgan joked, crossing the bull pen to get his coffee.

"But my man knows that nobody's got a stitch on him so I think it's safe." She replied with a smile, watching his retreating form as he headed for the kitchenette.

"You two are going to get even more insufferable aren't you?" JJ teased with a fake disgusted face.

"A little birdie told me that you two were the ones who pushed Agent Super Fox over there to keep fighting his corner, so, my little god fairies, you helped this happen, you can't complain." Garcia said with a grin to show that she was so grateful for their help.

"Glad we could help." They both said with matching smiles, they couldn't be happier that their two friends had finally got it together. And the fact that they had helped, well that was just a little bonus.

The End :))


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I **realised I hadn't actually "answered" the title so to speak and I just found this lurking in my folder! I must've forgotten about it :S

Anyways, just a short wee piece and I know it's been AGGGGEEEEEEEES but I felt it was needed :)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Epilogue **

"Come on Baby Girl..." Morgan said, taking Garcia's drink from her hand and placing it on the table as he pulled her towards him. "Dance with me?" He requested.

"Why Hot Stuff, I thought you'd _never_ ask!" She replied with a smile as she let him lead her away from the rest of the team and on to the floor.

The last time he had asked her this question she had been mixed up, confused and somewhat stuck between two men. But now she was very much decided, unconfused and a one man woman: Derek Morgan's woman. That thought still gave her chills. Her wildest dreams had come true, and now she was going to fulfil one of the fantasies she'd always had about her delicious profiler best friend: dancing with him.

He held her close, their bodies touching as much they could be and allow them to move; her breasts were pressed against his chest and one of his knees was between her thighs, helping her to move in time with him. She didn't need the extra support, dancing with Morgan was like second nature to her, it just happened - they moved with seamless effortlessness across the floor.

She could smell his cologne and feel the beating of his heart and she wanted nothing more than for them to be at her place, his place, or even in his truck – she wasn't fussy. Looking into his eyes she saw that she was not the only one so affected by their proximity, Morgan wasn't as cool as he liked people to believe.

She moved on instinct, her hands around his neck pulling him down slightly as she pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. The familiar tingling warmth spread through her body all the way to the tips of her toes as they kissed, _that_ was something that she was never going to get used to. Moments later they pulled away, breathless, looking into his eyes she smiled, leaning her forehead against his as they continued to move their way across the dance floor completely oblivious to those around them. They were in their own wee world.

And they wouldn't have it any other way. This was exactly where they belonged.


End file.
